sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Scott vs. The Universe
A random and crazy adventure is about to rock out in Mobia! Join the twenty three year old hedgehog as he goes on an all out war with crazy bad guys and even crazier exes! What happens in the story no one will be able to really understand but live through the zombie ninjas and aliens and you may just see what the purpose of the story really is. So get ready and join Scott in his war against the Universe! [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 21:54, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Heroes *Scott the Hedgehog (Memph) *Twister the Fox (played by Twist) *ROHS Twister (played by Twist) *Yuki(Hikaru) *Ramona the Hedgcat (2315) *Dronic the Hedgewolf (User:Gale) *Sergeant Master Capt. Bangkok (Jak and Daxter Ult) Neutral Villians *7 evil exes *Crazy ninja zombies *Clowns! *Alien space pirates? *Giant fire breathing teddy bear! *Nega Scott *The universe! Rock on dudes! (scott is seen in the arcades playing a ninja game) Scott: Woot! Going for the high score!﻿ :(Twist:twist and ROHS Twist werem playing an arcade iof MvC 3 oddly XD heheh arcades are good if thats good wit you) Scott: *looks over to see them playing* Hey you guys have some good skills! *does a finishing blow in the ninja game* Twister: thanks :) (trying to enter the goddess bracelet hyper combo) ROHS Twister: too late :3 (does shun akuma satsu on twister's character rendering it defeated) Twister: XD awesome (hi-fives rohs twister) Yuki:Who order coffee? Twister: him..... *points to scott* Scott: Coffee!!! *dashes to Yuki* Yuki:Here you go.sir.(hands him the coffee) Twister: lol :) ROHS Twister: I wonder where kiza is *blushes* Scott: *takes it and drinks it, a bling is heard signifying that he healed* Ahhh now I can go fight those stupid clowns! I have to rescue that little wind girl after all! Both of the Twister's: we'll go to (both go to bass twister and akuma ROHS respectively) LETS GO! Yuki:(Hands him a card)If you ever need more coffee,use this.I'll bring in real fast. :(Twist:lol vid game powers FTW) Scott: *holds it in the air and it says obtained "coffee card dude!"* All right then time to do some rescuing! *runs off ahead* ROHS Twister: this will be fun (zooms off with twister) Yuki:Good luck guys.(Waves as they leave) Dronic: *runs out of the arcade, following the others* (in front of an amusement park) Scott: Crazy clowns should be holed up in here. *crosses arms and has a proud smile* Twister: luckily I got a laser on my buster scope :D (shows off his buster cannon) well anyways lets get going! (zooms in) ROHS Twister: time to show off my dark hadouken >:D (follows twister inside) Dronic: *runs in* Sarge: *comes from no where* OK new place Scott: Two new players are here! Just in time too! (A mob of clowns make thier way to the heroes) Scott: Oooooooh Yeah!!! Twister: *firing his buster everywhere in sight laughing maniacally* WAHAHAHAHAHA CRY SOME MORE!!!!!!!!! >:D ROHS Twister: *tornado kicking the clowns surrounding him* Dronic: *takes out the first wave of clowns on his own without a word then runs off to find more* Scott: *lunges over one clown and drops kick another through a wall* Hahaha to easy! Twister: awesome scott! *somehow turns into his arthur form and starts throwing swords and other medevial stuff at them* THESE CLOWNS LACK DISCIPLNE XD besides who does the windgirl look like? Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations